Sam-Santana Relationship
The Sam-Santana Relationship, commonly known as Samtana, is the romantic relationship but also a rivalry between Sam Evans and Santana Lopez. They began dating in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is most likely that they broke up prior to Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two, because in that episode, Santana started "dating" Karofsky to which Sam did not object, though he seemed sour when it was first revealed. When Sam comes back to McKinley, Santana reads him a note she wrote to welcome him back, which consists entirely of remarks about his "Trouty Mouth," before they share a hug. Episodes Season Two Duets Sam is introduced to the New Directions. After Sam introduces himself, Santana finds herself unimpressed and comments that "he has no game," leaving Sam unhappy. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana (along with Quinn and Brittany) flirtatiously and playfully joke about Sam's abs, admiring them. Brittany says she can't wait to see Sam in his Rocky Horror outfit (as he will shirtless). Sam grins at them cheekily, and jokes "Are you kidding? You could cut glass with these babies!," causing Santana to laugh, but not at him. The Substitute When Santana attempts to go at Rachel for trying to take over glee club, Sam grabs her by the waist, stopping her. Silly Love Songs Santana looks sour and upset when she sees Sam and Quinn sitting together and whispering to each other, and it appears she is jealous. She then finds out that Quinn is cheating on Sam, and works out her plan to get together with him. During the Warblers' performance of Silly Love Songs at Breadstix, they are the only two students there sitting by themselves. Near the end of the song, Santana waves at Sam flirtatiously, and he smiles back shyly. Comeback Santana is seen fanning herself in a seductive manner when Sam performs Baby. After the performance of Somebody to Love, Santana approaches him and says seductively "Sammy Evans. You are biebalicious," which causes Sam to briefly smile and blush. Santana asks how things are with Quinn, to which Sam replies "Fine." Santana shakes her head and says "No they're not. We should talk soon," before walking away. Later in the episode, Sam and Santana are seen sitting next to each other in the library. Sam is playfully flirting and trying to impress her with impressions, but this offends and annoys Santana. She then reveals to him that Quinn is cheating on him, and when he denies this, she continues to insult his mouth and intelligence. She then abruptly tells him to dump Quinn so that they can be together. She then seductively says if they dated he'll have access to the "rambunctious set of twins that live on my rib-cage.." Sam reluctantly agrees, dumps Quinn and dates her. At the end of the episode in Glee rehearsal, Santana is seen with her legs draped around Sam, looking into his eyes and sitting next to him. Blame It on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Sam and Santana are seen making out passionately in the corner on Rachel's couch, Sam's hand on Santana's butt. Sam is also seen cheering Santana on with the rest of New Directions, when she licks salt off Brittany's stomach. Later, a drunk Santana is seen crying at Sam, accusing him jealously that he prefers Quinn to her. She then frantically has a change of heart, and says "No! Kiss me!" and pulls him into a passionate kiss. During the performance of Don't You Want Me, Santana is seen sitting on Sam's lap, bobbing up and down and she also makes out with him. When Sam shares a drunken kiss with Brittany, Santana says, "A reminder: I owns those froggy lips. No me gusta!," showing that she is jealous, although this may be because she has feelings for Brittany. Sexy Santana mentions Sam when she confesses her love for Brittany says, "I don't want to be with Sam, Finn, or any other guys. I just want to be with you." Original Song When Santana denies to Brittany her love for her (which she confessed in Sexy), she says she's writing an "awesome, heterosexual" song for Sam. The song she wrote turns out to be homage to Sam's mouth, and is called Trouty Mouth. She sings it, looking into his eyes erotically. The lyrics state that she loves "sucking on those salamander lips," but also has offensive comments about his lips. This angers Sam, who stops her and tells her she's not singing that song at Regionals. When Santana asks to show a longer, edited version of Trouty Mouth to the rest of New Directions the next day, Sam angrily holds up a sign saying "Hell No." A Night of Neglect During Mercedes' performance of Ain't No Way, Sam and Santana are sitting together, smiling and enjoying the performance. Born This Way While walking down the hallway, Santana notices Karofsky staring at Sam's butt as he bends over to have some water from the water fountain. When they meet at the coffee shop later, she tells Dave she knows he's a closeted homosexual and tells him that they should use each other as 'beards.' When Santana announces she's dating Karofsky, Sam looks sour and solemn. He then mumbles "You can have her," implying he and Santana broke up some time prior to that, it isn't known exactly when or how though. When Will asks where Santana is later in the episode, Sam looks bitter and replies "Probably making out with Karofsky." Mike gives him a comforting look as Sam tries to look brave, but doesn't look very happy. New York Sam is shown holding Santana back while she's yelling at Rachel. Near the end of the episode, him and Mercedes bump into Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean, where it's revealed that he and Mercedes are secretly dating. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Santana gave him a welcoming speech full of colorful insults from her 'book' yet still, he was friendly to Santana, stating that he said that he missed her too and hugged her warmly. After The Troubletones lose Sectionals later on in the episode, Santana is heard saying "It was that damn Trouty Mouth. Even I felt a tingling in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance." Heart While performing Stereo Hearts with The God Squad Sam changes part of the lyrics to say "Check it Trouty." Santana is seen laughing as he is rapping the lyric while in front of her. He smiles back at her. Goodbye Close to the lockers Santana meets Sam and Mercedes finding out Sam got her a record contract, she says congratulations to Mercedes and hugs her while Sam watches them with a smile on his face. Before the In My Life performance, Sam is seeing whispering something to her. Season Four Britney 2.0 Sam and Brittany have a conversation in which Santana is mentioned. Brittany mentions how she misses her and that she was the only person that made her happy and understood her. Sam is sure that Brittany has a new friend, himself. Glease Sam is cast as Kenickie, and when Santana steps in as Rizzo, they play boyfriend and girlfriend on stage. Swan Song After Brittany and Sam's relationship progresses and Sam attempts to kiss Brittany but she pulls away, saying that she still has feelings for Santana and that she doesn't want the lesbian blogger group to find out about her and Santana's break-up, leaving Sam distraught. Naked Blaine organizes a video montage of individuals, including Santana, to talk about what Sam means to them to help Sam out. In the video, she talks about Sam, and once again referring to him and his lips and performs a small snippet of Trouty Mouth. Diva After hearing that Brittany has begun dating Sam, Santana comes back to McKinley to convince Brittany to break up with him. She then wants to fight with Sam over Brittany. When Sam says that he can't hit a girl, she tells him they're going to fight over her in song and they sing Make No Mistake (She's Mine). Sam and Santana then have an argument in the auditorium, which Brittany witnesses. In the end, Brittany confronts Santana, saying she won't break up with Sam. Santana tells her that they don't need to date again and that she just wants Brittany to aim higher. During Girl on Fire, Sam is looking at Santana in the hallways. I Do Santana watches Sam and Brittany as they dance at the reception. Santana also mentions the topic of love and can be seen staring at the couple every time she mentions something specific. Before the wedding, Sam and Brittany wave "Hi" to Santana to which Santana looks hurt, but waves back and smiles as well. All or Nothing When Brittany gets her early MIT acceptance and returns to McKinley from her visit, her behaviour changes, she breaks up with Sam and bails out of Regionals, causing Sam to call Santana for assistance due to the fact that he thinks that Santana is Brittany's best chance. Songs Duets DivaSantanaSamMakeNoMistake.png|Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Diva)|link=Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Somebody to Love by ''Justin Bieber (Comeback) *''Don't You Want Me by ''Human League (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Trouty Mouth'' by Glee ''(Original Song) *Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association (Heart) Trivia *Santana wrote Trouty Mouth, a song about Sam's big mouth. *There had been no mention of a breakup between these two on the show which left some viewers confused. *Santana had been keeping a "list" in a notebook for Sam for when he would return in Season Three. *The two times Santana was yelling at Rachel in Spanish and physically trying to get at her, Sam is seen holding her back both times. (The Substitute and New York) *This is Sam's second relationship, as well as it being his second relationship with a cheerio, but he did make out with a drunken Brittany in Blame It on the Alcohol. *In their respective senior year, they both voted for Brittany for Senior Class President. *They played love interests in the WMHS Production of Grease. *They've both dated Brittany. *Santana said that Sam inspired her to try her hand for songwriting. (Naked) Gallery Samtana- Comeback.jpg Cherishfabrittana.gif v40.jpg Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225.gif samtana23456.gif 042hnjkl.jpg Santana-Sam-glee-au-couples-fghj18619230-500-280.jpg tumblr_lgqbbnyrEO1qcx3v3o1_500.png|Santana Talking 2 Sam tumblr_lh6v7f1FMg1qcx3v3o1_500.png|A Jealous Santana As Sam Kisses Brittany SL_-_Admit_it_Just_admit_it_Now_kiss_me.gif|A Confused Sam And A Upset Santana SE - June.gif Tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o6_r1_250.gif sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746649-500-209.gif tumblr_lkr89gLtjT1qfb75x.gif tumblr_lmsouphVxH1qhitc3.gif tumblr_lnkkmc15nq1qgf8zgo1_500.png tumblr_lm6vqaRNfo1qat4jdo1_500.gif 2gv33hl_thumb.jpg.png santana-and-sam_450x300.jpg tumblr_lhr0yi6oVa1qb8p29o1_500.gif SE - matthew mcconaughey.gif Santana and sam!.gif Flawless friends.gif samtana93072305.gif tumblr_m5svpyPWYl1rn2o54.gif Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572590-1280-720.jpg Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572604-1280-720.jpg tumblr_m7830yPP0h1rajim8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr m9omlufJHz1qdb716o2 r1 250.gif Chordandnay.gif DivaSantanaSamMakeNoMistake.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.57.png.jpg 21proxy.jpg Stereohearts samtana.gif JB--samtana.gif Lollololo samtana.gif Loveshack!vday samtana.gif Chordandnaya samtana.gif Wtf!samtana.gif HellNo Samtana.gif tumblr_mhyqo4PTvk1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_miqshr1rCz1s6as1io1_500.png tumblr_mir1qxAD221qg7fxzo2_250.gif tumblr_mir1qxAD221qg7fxzo3_250.gif tumblr_inline_mi0xhfOIRX1roqejp.jpg tumblr_mhzkiqqDR51re2nwco3_250.gif tumblr_mi15jmeQ8Q1rtfy0po6_r1_250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray7.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o8 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o7 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o5 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o4 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o3 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o2 250.gif Ahhahahha samtana.gif Lol - samtana.gif Brittanathinkssamhasnogame lol.gif Riverstreet samtana.gif Fail lol samtana.gif Youlikehermorethanme samtana.gif Admitit!samtana.gif Kissme! lololo samtana.gif Santanalikessamtina.gif Hahhahha samtana.gif Theycouldhavebeenmybrotp sigh samtana.gif Checkingout samtana.gif Party quamtana.gif Loveshack quamtana.gif Heart quamtana.gif Samtanakiss.gif Cuteee samtana.gif Tumblr mi15jmeQ8Q1rtfy0po1 250.gif Courtyard samtana.gif Heart samtana.gif Hots16 samtana.gif Samtana!.gif 111samtana.gif 22samtana.gif Prom bramtana.gif Lolololol sartiebrittana bartana bramtana.gif Bamboleohero samtana.gif JB 13 samtana.gif Actuallyhesmiledatallthetroubletonesnotonlymercedes samtana.gif HoldOnTo16 samtana.gif Sillylovesongs - samtana.gif Bieber comeback samtana.gif CB samtana.jpg NEVERRRR!SAMTANA.gif Santana and sam.png Schermafbeelding 2013-08-18 om 19.44.27.png MNMSIM_samtana.png Aww socute samtana.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples